Seasons
by Arterial Fear
Summary: Jack is your typical money loving jerk but when he moves to his Grandfather's farm he's going to have problems with more than just farming and morals. Reality isn't as pleasent when you can see what's really going on.
1. Chapter I

Seasons

Chapter I

The new year was in and I was starting it at my Grandfather's funeral. A solemn occasion yet I somehow found my mind wandering. _Who are all of these people? Why are all of them old and couldn't my dad have shown up?_ I looked down at the ground. My grandfather was always a nice man. He was senile sometimes but other than that he was really nice.

That day I had decided to take over the farm. I talked to my dad about it and looked around on the farm. This was after mouthing off that I was doing it in honor of my Grandfather. I actually was doing it in honor of my grandfather, I could have sold it but they said there was some other obligation to it. _I'll check over that tomorrow!_

However, the farm looked horrible! Twisted roots and twigs and rocks in the field! All I could think was _What the hell!_ I turned around and sighed before looking back at the nightmare inducing farm. _Nope; it still looks horrible._ I thought before running to the nearest bar to get drunk.

The waitress was very nice. Yes I was the type to hit on women. _I'm a guy just out of law school and I look to good to be sitting around going to waste._ By hitting on them I don't mean throwing in some pick up line and expecting a number. I meant courting them into be- I mean a lasting and meaningful relationship. _No_ _really, my two favorite things are commitment and changing myself._ _Yuck, that doesn't even sound right!_

There was one thing that definitely caught my eye. Sorry, it's time for a Mary-sue like description. She had green eyes that reflected the light beautifully and held deep sadness but more importantly at the time while I was in my stupid faze; **_nice curves_.** She was busty but not too much with nice hips.

I wasn't always that obnoxious but I was really drunk even though most of the time when I was being obnoxious then, I wasn't drunk. The best favor I did myself was make sure I kept my mouth closed. The last thing I needed to do was talk to her and make an ass of myself.

I had quite a few moral issues then. You'll get to see a lot of that pretty soon. After I walked out of the place and right into the nearest tree I fell down hill. "Daisy, that wasn't nice." I mumbled. Daisy was my last girlfriend. I broke up with her because she just didn't seem that mature. I felt like I was dating some hyperactive preteen.

The part after I fell was really just a blur. I must have passed out. "Who the heck is Daisy? Are you okay?" I could hear. I woke up in a room with people standing over me. "He seems fine… … … You can leave now." I heard a door opening, "Brat." And then I heard the door slamming. I opened one eye but all I could see was a hand waving over my face. "Big brother, wake up." I may have been drunk but one thing I remembered was that I was an only child. _I don't have any sisters._

**End chapter**

Warnings for the rest of this story

1 This crosses the village from 64 with AWL

2 I worked on the characters as I wouldn't have much to work with if they just said the same thing over and over again. So they're in character but somewhat out of character.

3 I do have my own characters in here as none of these characters would make a good villain without stretching them horribly out of character.


	2. Chapter II

Seasons

Chapter II

"What the hell? Who are you? Where am I?" She cleared her throat pulling my grandfather's will off of me. "You're at your new home! Cliff dragged you here." _What is she doing here? I've had enough surprises today!_ "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I practically whined.

_I'm beginning to suspect she's a thief. __She looks around ten; she probably snuck out her window. She's probably doing it to support her drug habit._ I thought to myself. It sounds a bit stupid to me now. "I'm Karli. I'm your cousin or have you not been told? Did you read the will past the inheritance? You have to take care of me. Geez you must think things are that easy. Your grandfather whom you probably didn't care about in the first place dies and you get a farm. Oh lucky you! Hah!"

_She's not a thief but, it's taken her all of thirty seconds to get on my nerves!_ I looked at the will taking a seat. I then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her house. Yes, it's a house across from mine. I actually like the concept I don't have to know or care what she's doing. "Goodnight, if I see you again, I will lock you in the closet." She rolled her eyes, "Shows how much you know, there are no closets." She said sounding rude. "Goodnight." I said slamming the door and walking back to my house. Then I picked up my diary to write in.

"_Today was a good day. Well sort of. I suppose it's a matter of opinion. My grandfather's funeral went without a hitch and I got a farm and the responsibility of taking care of a brat. Seriously I'm not ready for farming and stuff like this. I just finished law school! I'm twenty seven years old! I should be charging outrageous prices to some poor sap and lying like it's not a sin! And courting women into my water-bed! No I'm joking. I'm a Christian. Tomorrow I'll be shoveling shit like a good little boy. Why did I open my mouth?"_

Before I got too depressed I turned on the television. "It's gonna rain. Fuck! Deal with it." I frowned and changed the channel. "Naomi's love will continue in…" _No it won't!_ I turned the channel, "Hello, today we are going to show you idiots how to milk a cow. Just squeeze the damn utter!"

I sighed and changed to the last channel, "Today you will be unlucky. Tough shit." _Does everything have profanity in it? Okay except the soap opera but that was a commercial._

I frowned and turned it off. Then I noticed an ancient record player was playing. The music was actually kind of relaxing so I left it on. I wonder how much I could get if I sold that? I shook my head. _No, don't think things like that._

I opened my drawer to look at my assets and found 1000g just sitting there. _This must have been my grandfather's rainy day money._ I shrugged lying down in the bed. Something was in it; something uncomfortable such as my dog. I scooted it to the side and finally went to sleep. I knew I'd regret it but I was too lazy to consider it.

**End chapter**

Sleeping with your dog in your bed lowers sleep quality. Do not blame me if you try it and it doesn't work for you.

It seemed this first day has ended finally! I don't want to end up doing a description of Jack's morning coffee every day! I say this even though I'm past this problem where I am currently writing. I do not own Harvest Moon in any wasy, fashion or form except a few cartriges to play the game on. Thank you, that is all.


	3. Chapter III

Seasons

Chapter III

I woke up and saw someone taking a stroll around my farm. It wasn't Karli. It wasn't a girl. I strolled out and pointed my handgun to them. "Why are you on my farm?" They were holding the suitcase for shipments. A thief! I assumed pulling the first trigger. "I deliver the stuff to the city. I heard his grandson was taking over. No one told me he was a nut. How did you think the shipments got taken? With a magic wand?"

Karli walked up to me, "He's not lying. You're just nuts."

I frowned and put the gun down, "Sorry, just being careful." He rolled his eyes, "Relax kid. This is the country. People came here to get away from the stuff in the city." He said walking off. "Glad you're joining me today. It's past eight. What have you been doing all this time?"

I frowned, "Sleep, like a normal person. Go back to bed." She handing me a map. "Lily and Vesta sell seeds. We need to be planting and we need some fertilizer." She said walking back in the shed, "The money in the drawer was left for you by our grandfather." She yelled. I went and purchased seeds and fertilizer.

While I was there I noticed two nice looking young ladies; one brunette and one that looked like an adult version of Rini from Sailor Moon. That was the first thing I thought of with the red eyes and green hair. She was even dressed similar. Oddly enough they both seemed quite cheerful.

_Oh the joy of walking around in circles and occasionally watering a crop._ Then there was that Marlin guy with the look on his face like someone did him wrong and he just hasn't been the same since or my favorite; he's hurting inside.

I walked towards Celia, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can purchase a few items for gardening?" She smiled putting her hands behind her back, "Yes, you wouldn't mind coming inside, would you?" I followed her into a room full of assorted seed and things. I ended up purchasing several packs of grape seeds and fertilizer.

As I walked off with my award winning smile I tripped over a rock and landed in a bag of the fertilizer I just bought. "Oh my, are you okay?" Celia asked. "I'm fine." I said getting up and running home as fast as possible. _Why of all things to fall into a pile of manure? Why not the grape seeds? _At least it wasn't my face. I wasn't so optimistic then. After getting out of the bath I started kicking the bags.

"Jack! If you keep doing that the bags will break and you'll be covered in more manure than you were when you got here!" Karli yelled from across the farm. I sighed and got to work on a part of the field that had been cleared out. A very small part at that.

_Who in their right mind would want to be a farmer? Do they think putting manure in the ground is fun? Do they like the smell of cow shit? My there must be some sick people. _It didn't occur to me that food couldn't be manufactured and had to originate from somewhere. The ground was cold and wet and it was raining. But none of this was as bad as smelling manure for so long.

_I used to walk by flowers and gardens and just walk faster because they smelt like dung but now I'm the one putting it there and there isn't anywhere I can go._ You know, in my own unvalued opinion cow crap is the worst smelling crap in the world. It's a very noticeable smell. While you're in the car passing a farm, the smell seems to linger for miles._ It's insufferable!_

I decided to get to planting. That was until I saw Karli walking off the farm with a giant sign that said slut written over her. _Oh the joys of parenthood. _"Karli! Get your half dressed ass back in your room and put some damn clothes on!" She started laughing and walked back in her room before coming out in something reasonable. _I ought to just ban her from leaving at all if she's going to dress like that!_

"You look annoyed. Well if you think that's annoying I guess I should tell you that's my job you're doing. You work nights." I frowned. "At least I'm being slightly honest?" She said before quickly getting to work. "At this time of the day grandpa is either sleep or out doing old people stuff. I know! When I'm done, I'll introduce you to the other people at the town." I shrugged and walked out.

That day after another shower and change of clothes I saw a guy loitering on the farm. "What are you doing here?" I said in my displeased tone. "I just came to check on you. I suppose you're sober now? Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Cliff. This here is Caine." He said holding up a multi colored bird. "You lost me. You came to check on me, and I don't know you." I said grabbing my gun.

"Relax. You were really drunk last night." Oh No! "What? Please tell me I didn't do anything I'd regret to hear about." He scratched his head for a second before he got it, "Um…It's not what you're thinking. I dragged you home because you were talking about someone named Daisy and then you passed out." I laughed, "Sorry." Hmm, the word for right now would be awkward. "Umm… T-thank you." I said nervously. "Well, I see you have a lot of work to do so, bye." He said walking off.

I looked around at the condition of the farm and Karli's pathetic attempts to clean up. It was a truly pitiful sight. She had no idea what she was doing. She tripped over everything she passed by and she could hardly lift the equipment. I sighed, I guess I'm not going to have time to do old people stuff. I snatched the axe from Karli, "Give me this before you chop off a limb!" I said walking away. She could pull weeds but she was not going to have any of this stuff. _Let's see CPS, Criminal charges, child support. Doesn't really sound like something I'd plan on._

I did the farming chores which included Feeding and milking a cow that Karli didn't even bother to mention. While doing so I looked at the name tag and noticed it said "Mocha" and it was a black and white spotted cow. There wasn't the slightest reason for it to be named Mocha and it really bothered me.

I wasn't going to make any comment. Karli walked over to where I was fertilizing the field. "You can't go talk to people smelling like that! Go wash your hands!" She said before walking in her room. "When you're ready just knock!" I went to my room and got dressed. This was my third shower and change of clothes.

_Ah well, it's a chance to meet women with an excuse to talk to them and they aren't kids. It's not that I've got something against kids besides the fact that they're uncouth, immature and you can't date kiddies. Let's see…There were those girls at the farm, the waitresses and probably more but I've counted four good looking women since I got here. I didn't expect much from the country but if for nothing other than women and peace, I'll say it has its perks. I'm not really sure I want to talk to anyone who noticed that fertilizer incident. Worst first impression ever! It couldn't have been worse if I turned around and mooned them all!_

I knocked on Karli's door before opening it. She was dancing around like an idiot with headphones on. Not to mention her singing was similar to some Britney Britney wannabe. I unplugged the headphones. She tripped on the cord and fell into a shelf on the wall. The rest off the room started collapsing like dominoes as I closed the door and ran back in my house.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock. "Hey! Are you ready yet?" I stepped out trying to look inconspicuous. "Yeah." She walked off to the right before the bridge. "The harvest sprites live up this way. People take walks through here frequently.

"I think Lily and Vesta are sleep by now but maybe Marlin is awake. I'm pretty darn sure Popurri and Celia are sleep. Oh well." How obnoxious.

She went and woke them up anyway. "Hi Celia! Hi Popurri. This is Jack; he's going to be my new caretaker." Popurri looked outraged. "Hi Karli, this is a clock, it's says it's past nine. What it doesn't say is you broke in my house and woke me up." She had a point. "Hi Jack." She said trying to put on a smile but failing.

"Popurri, be nice. Hi Jack. Hi Karli. I believe we've met but it's nice seeing you." Celia said with a smile. Popurri was already halfway back to sleep, "I don't mean to be rude but can't this wait? I can hardly even stay up." Karli stepped back, "I suppose it is a bit inconvenient. Okay bye." She said running out. They were both sleep at that point.

After a night of being dragged around town like Squidward in a lobster suit she started dragging me to a place that looked suspiciously like a bar. "Phew, that's all the old people. There are a lot of those, aren't there?" She said going in.

I looked at the sign to ascertain that it was the bar I was at the previous night. "Is Karen off today?" She asked at the counter. "She said she wasn't feeling well. I don't really know where she is." They responded. "Well, I'll have to of the usual." I was seriously expecting them to hand her a glass of milk. She handed me the other one, it wasn't milk, it was a strawberry daiquiri "Bottoms up!" She said finishing it in one sip. I should be telling her not to drink but I don't want to address it publicly.

"Why are you giving her an alcoholic beverage?" I asked. "Cause in this part of the world it's legal to a certain extent. Besides she's with you isn't she? Sorry. You must be new here but a lot of laws are different here. It would help you avoid surprises if you checked sometime soon. Takes me back to when I first moved out here." _What could possibly happen while I'm here?_ I frowned and drank it before paying him and walking out.

"You know, I already paid for that." Then I went back in and got my money back. _I can't hold my liquor very well but nothing can make me drunk enough to leave a dollar behind._ "Come on, Karen is probably at the beach." She said dragging me down hill causing me to fall.

I stood up spitting out sand. It was the girl from the other day. You know; the one with the Mary sue like description? _Why does this keep happening to me? At least there's no manure._ I quickly wiped the sand off my face. "Hi Karen! This is my cousin Jack! Since our grandfather died he's going to be the one putting up with me." She smiled and reached her hand out, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I stood up and shook her hand, "Likewise." I replied. Something about her smile seemed forced. _I'm no psychologist but despite the fact that she was smiling, she looks pretty upset._

"I was just on my way home. I'll see you later." She said walking away. _It might be paranoia, but I get a very cold feeling about her. Maybe she just didn't want to talk to me._ Karli sighed, "Okay, bye." She walked up and started pushing me in a different direction, "You might want to leave her alone now. Well maybe Nami is somewhere around."

It wasn't long before we found her. There was some tacky guitar music in the background. "Hi Nami!" Karli practically yelled. "Shh." She covered Karli's mouth. Karli continued trying to talk so I suppose she was only doing things more efficiently. "I'm trying to listen." I looked around to find not far way something that reminded me of that gnome from the Travelocity commercial was playing a guitar. _I'm on my way!_ I tried so hard not to laugh, I really did, I failed with flying color in less than two seconds flat.

She frowned and took her hand from over Karli's mouth, "What wrong with pretty boy here?" Karli shrugged, "I don't know, he just doesn't have the tact." I frowned. "Of course jail bait thinks it's funny. He looks just as girly as you." Nami said walking around me. I looked at the ridiculous ribbons and bows in Karli's hair. _Right…_

"What would you be implying?" I asked in my confident tone of voice. Of course even to me it sounded border lining cocky. "Fine, I'll dumb it down for you. I'm implying you're a sissy and you'll be gone before the end of the week because farming is too much work and you'd rather get paid for lying and whining." I left myself open for that one. _How would she know I studied the law program?_ "A woman who could easily pass for a man thinks I'm a sissy, how hypocritical."

She smirked, "I only thought so at first, until opened your mouth and removed all doubt." Karli started pushing us away from each other. "All right, calm down you two. You people have gotten off on the wrong foot. Jack, this is Nami. Nami, this is Jack." She said plastering a big smile on her face.

We shook hands and continued arguing. Eventually the guy with the guitar got up and walked away. "You moron! You were yelling over him the whole time!" Nami yelled. I shrugged, "Oh well. I suppose I wasn't doing you a favor then." I said before walking away. Karli frowned, "The rain seems to be getting worse so maybe we should go home." She said trying not to sound as angry as she should have been. That night I began to worry a bit less about the whole farming situation.

Diary,

_"I somehow don't feel as worried about farming as I did when I got here. The only thing that worries me now is cow shit and fertilizer. I am pretty confident that this job will be easy. However what about my years of law school? What about my Master's degree! It can't sit around collecting dust and cobwebs! It's just wrong! I guess you never know what to expect from life. However I always wanted to run my own business. Something I owned and made the rules on. It didn't seem to be headed in that direction but I could see about it because I have a degree. I look good! I suppose I shouldn't spend so much time whining. It's not healthy."_

* * *

**End chapter**


	4. Chapter IV

Seasons

Chapter IV

That spring was spent trying to get used to things. It was the worst spring of my lifeI just couldn't catch on so quickly but I liked the money. It all seemed to pass rather quickly. By the beginning of the summerthere was just one thing that bothered me; _does Nami have to loiter around every morning?_ "Nami…Is there some reason you're here every morning?" I said plainly being rude. I was making every effort to sound like I didn't want to talk to her. She smirked and walked away. She had been doing this since I met her and it was nerve-wrecking.

_Oh well, I've got better things to worry about_. I went to go look for Karen. Despite the fact that every time I saw her she tells me directly that she doesn't want to talk I did like seeing her annoyed knowing I'm the one who did it. Oddly enough I couldn't find her that day. "Hey Kai, have you seen Karen?" he shrugged, "Not since this morning. Her and her father got in another fight please make things any worse." He said going back to work.

I didn't take that advice. Before noon I was at the beach trying to get under her skin. "Get away from me you ass-wipe!" I smirked, "Come on, I'm being nice today. We should go somewhere. Wouldn't that be nice?" She walked away frustrated. I followed, "Well, there you have it. It doesn't make a difference whether I'm nice. You're a snob. She stopped and after bending over turned around and blew sand in my face. "That wasn't necessary." I grumbled.

I knew she was interested but not in a good way. She'd think of me more as a person to argue with than a potential boyfriend. Yes there are different ways of being interested in people. I didn't think Karen is the type to fall for a sap. I couldn't see where I was going until I walked right into Cliff. To be honest despite the fact that he came to check up on me frequently I never paid much attention to him.

"Jack, why are you bothering her? She is my cousin so I should say something in her defense. You're being an ass so do yourself a favor and get off her back." He said impatiently.

"I'm not being an ass, you saw it." I said knowing fully why he was stopping me and that I was in the wrong.

"You know she's upset so you decide after being an ass all this time you'll play nice when you're only doing it because you know she doesn't want to talk to you. Do I need to explain why she doesn't want to talk to you as well?" I nodded ignorantly. Cliff punched me and walked away. "If you're that stupid you couldn't possibly understand." He muttered.

What I couldn't understand was why he was so upset about it. I walked back to the farm ranting to myself about it. As soon as I got back Karli grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the field. "Karli, I have legs." I said pulling my hand back. "You're so lame." She said running to the field.

"I'm your father! Do you know what I would've gotten for a comment like that at your age?" _Ignored or told to shut up most likely. Then again, I don't know how old she is._ "You're not my dad, that's just gross!" she disputed.

_Biologically I'm her cousin but legally I'm her father_. I followed her into the field. "Look, it's Epona!" She said showing me a horse. "Okay Link, go save Hyrule or something, whatever you do, get lost!" She got into sniffle and whine mode, "But it's your Epona… Me and Takakura picked it out for you" She said sounding dejected.

There was a big sign over my head that said heel. "Sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated." I felt even worse after saying that. That was the excuse my dad always used. Actually he used the term _'stressed_.'

"But…we should call her Epyon." Karli shrugged and wondered off. _So this is what little girls spend money on._ I shook my head. _It's not even my birthday._ Nami walked back in. I let out a loud sigh so she would know I didn't feel like dealing with her. "Hey, Jack…"

_Oh great, she's talking to me, Why?_ "What?" I said trying to sound like I was busy. I quickly pulled out my brush and started brushing the fur until Epyon ran off leaving me behind. "I want to show you something."

I sighed loudly again, "Can't you see I'm busy, go bother someone else." _She's not leaving…Why isn't she leaving?_ "So are you saying you can't work and talk at the same time? I thought you were cleaning cow shit not eating it. But then I suppose that would explain why half of the things you say are shit."

I walked into the tool shed. _Aggravating woman!_ She had done it quite frequently. She couldn't just exchange greetings. _Everything is a chance to argue with her! Like the Flower Festival recently._

_She wasn't dressed up for it and when I asked why she said something like_ _"Maybe you should be wearing one."_ I frowned, thinking about it. "Whatever it is I don't give so much as a damn now would you please excuse yourself from my farm?" She shrugged, "Suit yourself; you will be the one who comes to regret this decision." She said walking away. That evening I was too tired to write in my diary. Not that most of what I was doing could be called work.

_"I need a drink."_

**End Chapter**

Current season Summer

Amount of money 20,000 (Not catching on that well but too cheap to waste money)

Seasons are twenty days long.

I used to always name my horse Epona or Epyon.


	5. Chapter V

Seasons

Chapter V

That night I woke up feeling someone's hands in my hair. There wasn't anyone there when I sat up. I went to where Karli was. She was sleeping but I kept getting the feeling I was being followed so I turned on the TV. _I always regret this decision if the weather isn't on._

Due to the graphic nature of these channels the first two will be skipped.

"Is your size bothering you? Does your woman want more -…" _There's never anything good on TV!_ I turned to the last channel, "We're going to paint the walls red with these cute little pink hearts all over it." _The only thing appropriate on to watch is trading spaces._ _No! Eei! Nonca!_ I turned the TV off and put some music on before lying down. I pulled out my diary.

"_This may be the longest night of my life! It's past midnight and I suddenly woke up. I can't get back to sleep. The only thing on TV is; pornographic rap videos, gay porn (male), infomercials, and Trading Spaces! The real crap comes on at midnight. Karli is sleep. Maybe I should go fishing… I can't really think of what to write."_

I fell asleep immediately. The next morning I went about my usual chores but I had been feeling a bit nervous lately. It felt like something was crawling under my skin. I took a walk and a hot bath but I couldn't shake his feeling like I was being watched or followed despite the impossibility. _The bathroom is very narrow. It would be quite noticeable if someone where behind me._ I closed my eyes for a few good seconds. I might have been sleep but if I was I couldn't tell.

I felt a hand running through my hair. I slowly opened one eye. "What are you doing here!" I said grabbing their hand. "You can see me?" They said trying to pull away. They had black hair and grey eyes. I could guess they were male. I couldn't really see but they didn't sound female. _Damn._"Darn right I can see you! What the hell are you doing in my bath!" I yelled. They didn't respond. They just slipped though the wall behind them.

I put my hand on the wall they just went through. _Am I losing my mind? _I quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. "Karli, have you seen anyone here?" She shook her head, "Nope! All's well here! Can I have a hakama?" she nagged cheerfully. _Hakamas are tacky. _"Why?" I asked blankly. "Hakamas are the best thing since steamed rice!" She said running and jumping on Epyon before he promptly shook her off into some mud.

_Just pretend you didn't see it._ I was gone before she looked up. _Karen! _I followed her as she walked by in the direction of the house of sprites. _Harvest sprites, I don't know whether to laugh or take Karli to a mental hospital. _Karen was looking upset as usual. _Now my decision lies in whether to be an ass or to be an asshole? There is a difference. Not much but a difference._ I walked over towards her.

"Leave her alone." I heard. I turned around to see a boy in a hakama with a sword pointed towards me. "Eh? … Are you talking to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You can hear me. That is good." He said stepping closer. I took a step back. When I looked around the trees with and the lake were gone. Everything seemed to have faded away to a pitch black screen. "Where am I? Who are you and what the hell did you just do?" I demanded.

"I am Keitarou. Do not worry. You are fine. If you are compliant, you will leave that way. I simply came to warn you to stay away from Karen. She will not fall in love with you." He said putting his sword away. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was back at the farm. _What the hell? I really am losing it! How did I get back here?_

When I walked outside there was a girl looking at my crops. I would have chased her away but she was pretty. She had aqua hair and an elaborate dress. She smiled at me and walked away as soon as she noticed me. I almost didn't notice Nami casting a shadow over me. "Jack? Are you okay? What are you staring at?" She asked sounding amused. _Ready to start an argument as always._ "Didn't you see the girl that was just here earlier?" She shook her head, "Nope and I've been here for all of an hour. You're late with your shift so get to work lazy." She said sitting on the fence.

_I wish that fence would fall_. "She was just here! She was by the crops!" I yelled. She shook her head looking a bit worried. "Jack, do you want me to help you? Maybe you've been working too hard." I frowned, "I am fine. Maybe you should get your eyes checked." I said rudely. She hit me with a rock and walked away. _That didn't end well._

"_Diary,_

_I need a drink. I haven't had one in days and it's beginning to show. Today has been extremely weird. Not the part about Karli wanting a Hakama not the part about me not harassing Karen, Okay, maybe that part. However I keep seeing things. It's beginning to bother me. The person in my bath, the girl in the field not to mention that boy telling me to leave Karen alone in which afterwards I woke up in my room! Hours later!_

_Anyway I'm beginning to wonder if Karen is always this depressed. Perhaps there's a reason. Hmm. Karen + happy what exactly is my goal here? With the exception of Daisy it was usually about sex. I've never been all that for commitment but then most people don't start with that until they get old. I've got plenty of time. I'll sleep on it."_

**End Chapter**

* * *

It took me a while because Keitarou is hard to deal with alive, so I killed him. He tends to hog the screen. I re-edited this chapter. I figured I'd see all of my screw ups better if I posted it first. 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

The next morning I was awakened by hakama boy messing in my hair. "Good afternoon Jack. Did you plan to sleep all day?" He said sitting down on my bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hadalready seen more than enough of him. However there were more important issues at hand such as why I was sleeping in my field. "How did I get here?" I asked standing up.

"My… this could be worse than I thought. You came here on your own. In any case you've come to the right time. I will leave you to your own devices for the time being. Just remember you should not be meddling with things in the past." He said before disappearing.

I wasn't really paying that close attention except to the last part. _I know better than to meddle in different times._ I wondered around until my ears were cracked by the sound of a cat's nail againsta chalk board. It was actually Karli singing but it was that bad. "Working can wait. This is paradise…" I narrowed my eyes and covered my ears. _So this is what she does when I'm not here._

My grandfather walked out of the tool shed, "Karl quiet down. You're pollutin' the atmosphere." He looked okay but it couldn't have been too long ago. It was winter and Karli didn't seem any younger. Karli walked in my direction. I immediately left. _How do I get out of here? How did I get here in the first place? If I don't find out what's going on soon I could wake up in Pearl Harbor!_ I walked up to the church. Cliff was outside cleaning graffiti off.

I know I may be alone in this idea but I don't believe in defacing religion whether you believe it or not. _It's so disgusting that being an asshole is a fad. Being obnoxious is something that should come from the heart._ I apparently wasn't non intrusive enough. Cliff tripped over a random twig and the bucket of water flew on my head. "I'm so sorry!" He said picking it up. "Is there some way I can make this up to you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. What are you doing?" He sighed. "Some tourist spray painted this up here. I wanted to do more for the church." Then a man with an unnerving expression came out. He had blonde hair and dark eyes. Karli hadn't introduced me to him but I could guess he was a priest by his attire. _Maybe he'll be gone when I get back to my time._ "Good afternoon Jack." _How does he know my name? I know I haven't him before. _He must have seen the disturbed expression on my face, "Priest Carter." I nodded. _Okay, this is weird._ "How do you know my name?" I asked. "You could say we've met before. You don't seem to be good on remembering. That's okay." It wasn't Keitarou. He was borderline intimidating. Keitarou was just a brat.

"Can I help you two with cleaning?" I asked. "That would be very nice of you. Thank you so much. I'll be on the other side cleaning." He said handing me a bucket. He walked away just as disconcerting as he came. "Are you scared?" I heard Cliff ask behind me. "No." I mumbled. I quickly got to work. "You just looked a bit nervous when you saw him. He's filling in for his cousin. His cousin is in the hospital for a few minor heart problems. That soundscontradictory; a minor heart problem. Well thank you for helping." I wasn't really listening.

_Why am I scrubbing walls? I should be getting out of here! This isn't my job! I should be getting out of here! But of course the void thing doesn't work now. It might be convenient! That's probably why Keitarou isn't here either!_The rest of that day was spent cleaning walls. _Oh what joy. I don't know whether to roll my eyes or scoff._"Thank you." Cliff said standing up and gathering the cleaning tools. "And sorry about the buckets." He said with a nervous laughter.

_Um... Yeah. _Most of the day and six buckets of water later I was still soaked. "So are you traveling or do you live here?" He asked. "I was actually just passing through but my grandfather lives here." I said casually.

"Karen's friend died recently. Today was the day the funeral was supposed to be held. She's been arguing with her dad every day since because he seems to be unable to bring him self to care. He says if he started gushing Niagara Falls every time some brat died we'd have all drown. He's a very apathetic person." He said. _My grandfather is going to die and I have the chance to let him know I didn't mean to take him for granted or ignore him._ I stood up. "Well there's somethiing I have to do now."

I walked on to the farm past Karli who didn't seem to be able to see me past the giant slob bubble coming out of her mouth. _Um yuck!_ "Jake? Are you there?" I asked knocking on the door. The door flew open. "What the? Jack? What are you doing here? Are you trying to sell me something?" I shook my head "Of course not. I just wanted to say hi. I've just missed you a lot."

* * *

**End Chapter**

I am seriously bending canon. I like where this is going. I've kept Keitarou's interruptions to a minimum. I decided he should leave when he has a chance to be useful. He is supposed to be annoying. So is Karli.


	7. Chapter VII

Seasons

Chapter VII

I spent the rest of the evening there talking about bad drivers, dumb subcultures and the worst recipes that we had the misfortune of trying. "And I said "A pie like that doesn't stay around the house for long. She didn't even know what I was talking about."

Nothing seemed odd until I went to the beach. It was warmer and the snow was gone. Even more noticeably Nami was there. "Hi Jack, what brings you here?" I looked around. The snow was gone but it was still a bit cold. That tacky guitar music was playing in the background.

I frowned, "You're listening to this bull again?"

She frowned "If it's so horrible, do us both a favor by shutting up and leaving!" She said frowning.

I smirked, "Do you like him? Wow Nami, even though you look like a man, I'm sure you could do better than that." Despite the fact that Nami and I argue a lot I rarely saw her get angry. You'd think she enjoyed arguing. However today was obviously different. Today was going to be a special treat because I was pissing her off. "You know, they say to each his own but; Travelocity! I'm on my way!" I yelled before falling to my knees laughing.

"Shut up bitch. You might as well laugh. You look like an anorexic teenage girl and you have less manners than a senile old fart in traffic. In any case you've been talking and laughing over the music for the past few minutes. Aren't you a bit early for the festivities? The firefly festival starts at sundown! And I'm assuming you'd wanna get changed first because right now you look like some decided to shit on the beach and it got up and started talking." She growled.

_And growling too!_ "Thanks Nami. You make life a lot more comical." I said laughing. She punched me in the face and walked away. "Ouch." I said rubbing my nose. It was really only making it hurt more.

"That went smoothly didn't it? Why were you talking to her in the first place?" Keitarou said appearing in front of me. "You do know you're back in normal time don't you? It's almost time for the festival. Go get ready! Now!"

_He seems to be in a bad mood, a very contagious one. I don't like his tone. He sounds bossy and obnoxious._ I frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed, "What do you mean what am I talking about? I told you at least three times! The Harvest Goddess wants to speak with you tonight at the firefly festival. I told you this morning." For those of you wondering, the only one to have brought of any type of festival so far is Nami.

"And why should I go meet with her?" I asked smirking_. She has goddess in her title That should say something. Harvest…Goddess. Hmm, this I've gotta see._

"Why are you smiling like that? It's disgusting!" Keitarou yelled drawing his sword pointing it at me.

"The sword again? Is there something wrong with you? Do you have some kind of insecurity that makes you feel the need to constantly point your sword at people?"

He frowned, "If you didn't have that stupid look on you face I wouldn't be pointing my sword at you!" He said putting it away. _I don't have time for this._ I went back to my farm. Cliff was there working.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"What are you doing up?" He asked rudely escorting me too my room. "Don't worry; Karli and I are taking care of things." He said slamming the door.

"You still need to talk to Demeter. You don't want to stand her up." Keitarou said sitting on my TV. "You again? What are you following me for?" He leaned forward, "You didn't whine before. Is that because you couldn't see me?" I frowned shoving him out, "If I could have seen you, I'd have gotten rid of you, and stay out of my bath!" I yelled.

The firefly festival was filled to the brim with people crying. Many of then looked as though they had just finished cutting themselves to Evanescence. _Who here would be addressed as a goddess that actually wants to talk to me?_ Then I saw her. She was that girl I had seen on my farm the other day. She had just enough cleavage to ensure I wouldn't remember her face the next day. "You are Jack?" She asked approaching me.

"Yes. Are you Demeter?" She nodded. "I wanted to discuss some things with you about what's happening to you." She said sitting on one of the benches.

The mayor came up to me and handed me a flower not only bigger than my head but also heavy. "Um… thanks." I said nervously. He just skipped off like a kid in a really old person's body. I shook my head. _How sad. I hope I die before I get that old._

"I wanted to explain what exactly is wrong with you. Keitarou gave you the ability to travel through the soul planes. However this is not some multi-purpose time and space traveling device for those alive. Even if you can travel though here, you cannot see where you are going because you are still alive. This plane drains the life out of those who come and the less life you have the further you can travel. You're still quite lively though" She said. This was beginning to sound like a lecture.

I sighed, "I don't know how to stop it." I said.

She leaned back, I see I suppose since you aren't alive it doesn't work by your focused thoughts but by your subconscious thoughts. I'm unsure of how to stop it myself however I will have Keitarou monitor you as my schedule is a bit tied up. He will report back to me so I can work on something to close the gate."

I sighed, "Why him? Couldn't you assign him to do those other things?" I whined. _He doesn't have any cleavage for me to stare at while he's running his mouth._

She shook her head, "No. Besides, it's his fault in the first place, he should take some responsibility." She said with an angry expression. _I have a feeling this is between them._ When I looked away I saw my grandfather talking to someone I couldn't quite recognize. I got up and walked over to him. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

He started laughing, "Figures. Don't even know what the festival is for, do you? And stop calling me Jake, I'm your grandfather!" He said hitting me on the head.

"What is this festival for? Celebrating fireflies?" I asked brushing one off.

"Spirits of the dead return today and leave guided by lit flowers. The flowers are lit by fireflies. It's a long story but you'll figure it out, you're my grandson after all." He said scratching his head. "Since I have the chance to talk to you again, wanted to say you're doing good kid." He said putting his hat on my head. "Be back next year." He said disappearing.

"Bye." I felt a tap on my shoulder from cold, wet and clammy hands. "You know to the majority of people here, you look like you're talking to yourself." It was Nami. "You know, to the vast majority you look like a man." She frowned, "That one again? If I were so worried about looking like a man, I would put on a skirt. Hmm, what can you do? I know; nothing." She said smirking. _I hate that smirk! She looks so conceited and generally stuck up!_

I smirked, "You'd put on a skirt so you can show off your hairy legs?" I said. "Don't make assumptions. Are you saying that because you shave or do you just expect women to shave while you go around looking as hairy as you please?" She asked. _Well, she's gotten me into the female box of twisting what you say. In any case whether I say yes or no is a bad answer for the sake of the argument._ I snickered, "There are no right answers are there? You're definitely a woman. I'd better get out of here before I get punched again" I mumbled. I didn't mean to say it out loud.

I walked away to grab my flower. _Demeter looks a bit irritated. Wow, I actually noticed she's irritated past her cleavage. Well, that's enough of that. She's talking again. I don't really want to hear anymore of this so I'll just stare at her breast._ My picture was blocked out by Keitarou's sword. _If he doesn't stop with that._

He leaned down, "See something interesting?" he whispered. I moved his sword from in front of my face, "You're joking about him watching me right? I mean, clearly you can see how annoying he is! He's crazy!" She looked as if she was thinking about it, "Well, if his father was dead I would have him watch you but that couldn't possibly end well." She said walking away.

"Karen is at the dock; maybe you should go talk to her." Keitarou suggested_. If I'm not mistaken wasn't he trying to keep me away from her? What is he planning? Well, it's not my problem._ She seemed upset so I got her some Wine.

Keitarou was behind me growling, "If you lay one sleazy hand on her I will... Hi Karen." He said no longer paying attention_. That's odd, it's not like she can… Oh my God!_ I looked forward to see myself talking to Karen but it wasn't me talking to her. It was as though I was watching in third person. I looked down at my reflection in the water. Keitarou had switched places with me and now he was trying to hit on Karen!

**End Chapter**

* * *

I'm four days late. 


End file.
